Amor Inmortal
by Kyros Lady
Summary: ¿Que pasara?


Hola amigos soy Lady Kyros hoy les vengo con una nueva historia espero que les guste y sea de su agrado... ya que es mí primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji.  
Sera un cuadrado amoroso.  
La Pareja es Elizabeth / Earl Phantomhive / Alois Trancy / Ciel Phantomhive.  
Sin más preámbulos los dejo con la historia.  
Un abrazo , Lady Kyros!.

**Título**: Amor Inmortal.  
**Fandom**: Kuroshitsuji.  
**Género**: Tragedia y Romance.  
**Clasificación**: K, para todas las edades.

**Maridaje**:  
Elizabeth Middleford / Earl Phantomhive.  
Elizabeth Middleford / Ciel Phantomhive.  
Elizabeth Middleford / Alois Trancy.

**Resumen:**

Una noche de luna llena antes del cumpleaños de Ciel Phantomhive , su prometida y prima Elizabeth Middleford muere misteriosamente en sus brazos.

¿Por qué ella le pedía perdón a él en su lecho de muerte?

¿Qué secreto ella le ocultaba?

¿Qué tiene que ver Sebastian en esto?

¿Ciel podrá recuperarse de la muerte de su prometida y seguir adelante?

¿Qué secreto le esconden a Ciel?

¿Qué secreto le Ocultaban Vincent y Rachel a Ciel?

¿Sabrá la verdad Ciel?

¿Quién será ese hombre Sebastian?

¿Desea usted que investigue todo sobre él y su familia ... joven amo?

En el amor y la guerra todo se vale Ciel Phantomhive...- murmuro aquel desconocido mientras lo miraba fríamente e indiferentemente.

Eso significaba una cosa la guerra se la estaban declarando en silencio.

¿Por qué me es familiar?

¿Quién será ese hombre?

¿Q - Qu - Quien eres?..-

El rostro de Ciel mostraba desconcierto ante lo que sus ojos veian.

"Nada es lo que parece joven amo ...- murmuro ese mayordomo de negro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro demoniaco.

¿Qué pasara?

* * *

**Prologo.**

"Lizz... Liz! L ¿puedes oírme? Soy yo, tu Ciel"- la voz del Conde Phantomhive era llena de angustia, mientras tomó la mano de la joven marquesa.

"¡Ci- Ciel...! I...c que no puedo b-respirar... Me siento cómo...- Elizabeth podía oír los latidos acelerados del corazón de Ciel.

"No importa lo que pase mi amado Ciel... yo t-e protegeré con mi vi-da..."- susurro ella mientras tomó su mano débilmente.

"Sí es necesario, aunque tenga que sacrificarme con la muerte para que vivas..."- agrego ella mientras apretaba su mano fuertemente para consolarlo.

Ciel se quedó helado.

"Eso hare... la vida continua C-iel Phan-tom-hive... siempre te amare e incluso desde la muerte velare por ti y te protegere...¡I love you Pha-ntom-hive!-" Elizabeth apenas podía respirar sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban y en cualquier momento iba a fallar.

Ciel negó con la cabeza violentamente mientras repetía temblorosamente:

"Elizabeth ... ¿de qué estás hablando?" Sabía que era su hora de morir y antes de caer sin vida en los brazos de un aterrado y desconcertado joven, el Conde murmuro:

"Perdóname"

"N-No.- murmuro temblorosamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Lizzye! Reacciona... por favor ...!"- las lágrimas amenazaban con mojar su rostro al notar que está no reaccionaba a su llamado.

"¿Por qué ... Elizabeth?..- sosollo Ciel mientras la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos.

"¿Por qué ... me dejaste? Maldita Sea Elizabeth... ¡Yo te amaba!...- grito desgarradoramente incapaz de aguantar el dolor que sentía en su alma.

El amor de su vida había muerto por su culpa y él nunca tuvo el valor de declararle su amor.

Se sentía un miserable sin esa adorable rubia alegre a su lado.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo... sin ella en este mundo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese demonio comiera su alma de una vez por todas.

Así el podría reencontrarse con su Lizzy en otra vida.

Sí... acaso era posible.

"El - Eli - Elizabeth... a donde estés perdóname!..- sonrío tristemente al decir esto… pues sabía que ella no podía escucharlo.

Ya que estaba muerta... deseaba morir ya que no creía, ser capaz de seguir adelante sin su amada Rubia.

"¿¡ELIZABETH TE... AMO!?...- gritó desgarradoramente con el legado de un corazón roto , mientras lloraba amargamente por la muerte de su amor y prometida.

"¡Maldito ... Destino del Infierno ...¡Te odio!"-. sosollo amargamente mientras temblaba sin soltar el cuerpo de su amada ya que se aferraba a este para mantenerse en pies y no colapsar allí mismo.

Sus gritos y sosollos, resonaron en toda la mansión alarmando a todos los presentes.

Eso significaba una cosa... Elizabeth Middleford había muerto esa noche en la mansión Phantomhive.

Continuara.


End file.
